darktidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology: Chapter 1
Players and Equipment Player Any participant, whether fighter or non-combatant. Fighter Any player that strikes others with Dagorhir legal equipment, can be struck with Dagorhir legal equipment, and can grapple according to Dagorhir rules. Non-Combatant (Non-coms) A player who, for any reason, cannot be struck or strike another in combat and who should not be grappled. Non-coms may have the ability to heal and resurrect fighters. Non-Combatants are recognizable by an orange sash across their torso. A fighter/NPC with hostile intentions at striking distance of the non-com may state “I am killing you!” rendering the non-com dead. Striking Distance At or within 3 feet. Intent to Kill Since a non-com character CANNOT be struck, a fighter/NPC with hostile intentions at striking distance of the non-com may state “I am killing you!” rendering the non-com dead. The non-com must then drop a coin and go through standard Resurrection procedures. Any Non-com who is within striking distance of a fighter with clearly hostile intent should treat the fighter's approach as intent to kill. Herald Officials recognizable by yellow sashes; event staff, referees. If you believe you have a rules discrepancy, consult a Herald. Heralds always have final say on the interpretation of the rules. Melee Weapons Weapons that are swung or thrust in combat: axes, spears, swords, polearms, daggers, maces, flails, etc. Blue, Red, and/or Green weapons, as defined by the Dagorhir Manual of Arms (MoA). Ranged Weapons Weapons specifically designed to be fired/thrown at an opponent: archery, crossbow bolts, thrown javelins, and rocks. Yellow and White weapons, as defined by the Dagorhir Manual of Arms (MoA). Siege Weapons Large weapons, like catapults, trebuchet, ballista, mounted slings, etc. Siege weapons require a three-man crew to operate. Any projectiles fired from a siege weapon can damage a fortress; projectiles fired from a siege weapon deal Black Damage (instant death if struck, regardless of contact with armor, shield, weapon, or body part). In Character and Out-of-Character In Character (IC) A player who may affect the outcome of the game. Also known as a “player character”, “in play”, or “in-game”. Out-of-Character (OOC) A player who is not In Character; anyone outside of a “Character zone.” This is the state in which a player does not affect game play. OOC examples are: those traveling to or from the bathroom, fetching water, first aid, and communicating with a Herald or Event Coordinator. Out-of-Character may be signaled when approached by placing the back of an open hand on one's forehead. Character Zones These are the official play areas of Dark Tides. They will include the area inside the ropes during field battles and adventure time. In character locations will usually be marked by signs. Being in character is not limited to character zones, but official In Character events will primarily take place inside of an In Character zone. Players may designate if their camp as In Character or Out-of-Character as they see fit. NOTE: Unless specifically given permission by the camp's occupants, consider other players' camps to be off-limits. Always request entrance to a camp before walking in. Non-Player-Character (NPC) Someone who is playing a game character, not playing their own character. Also referred to as: Cleric/Necromancer/Surgeon/Healer/etc. Metagaming Use common sense. The act of using or spreading OOC knowledge that is not known by the character or “in-game”. Metagaming is strictly forbidden. Attempting to use loopholes is strictly forbidden. Attempting to exploit the language of the rules to subvert the spirit of the rules is strictly forbidden. If you believe you have a rules discrepancy, consult a Herald. Heralds always have final say on the interpretation of the rules. Currency/Gold Official Dark Tides event money. Baubles Unofficial currency brought to an event by participants. Baubles are not usable for any official Dark Tides activity. Battle Types Death Tax A type of battle in which a team has a limited number of resurrections. Exhaust the other team's supply of resurrections and kill the remaining fighters to win. Black Knight The term for a battle in which a person is designated the “Black Knight.” In these battles, resurrections are turned off when the Black Knight dies. Healing functions normally on a Black Knight’s armor, weapons, shields, and limbs. Capture the Flag Any battle in which you must capture an opposing object and return it to another location. Point Control Battles where you fight over control of a location and points are awarded to the controlling team at timed intervals. Kill Count A battle where success is measured by killing more of the other team than they kill of you. Additional Dark Tides Terminology Stone Skin Stone Skin is a special ability given to certain NPCs (or players, depending on the battle type) by Heralds. Each “Stone Skin” allows the player to ignore a single hit; Stone Skins are removed with any kind of legal, damaging hit, no matter the damage type. Light hits, grazes, taps, strikes to non-damaging locations, and/or otherwise non-legal strikes do not remove Stone Skin. Once a Stone Skin is expended, it cannot be regained. A creature/character may have multiple Stone Skins on their person, as given by Heralds. For clarity's sake, if a player is wearing armor and has Stone Skin, the Stone Skin is considered damaged before the player would take hits to their armored location(s). If the armor would have completely negated the hit (such as a helmet blocking an arrow, or armor blocking a single-green strike) then the armor is considered to have stopped the hit and the Stone Skin is not lost. Stone Skin does not protect shields from Red hits, unless specifically stated by the Herald. Stone Skin does not prevent Black Damage. Title/Loyalty Reward Perks for attending many Dark Tides events, returning goal(s) to the heralds, or winning competitions/tournaments. Artifacts “In-game items” that may have special abilities or rules outside of the standard ruleset. Mark A player who has a bounty placed on their head. One who is marked or targeted for assassination. Source Bearer/Avatar These players are something special! The Power of the Tides fill them! The Source Bearer has unlimited resurrections until his team has depleted their allotted Death Tax. With control of the Tide, The Source Bearer can walk on water in all scenarios. See Titles/Loyalty rewards for more information. The Source A substance of unknown origins that can be both beneficial and fatal depending on circumstances. Appears as a tar colored viscous liquid that is more buoyant than water. Category:Rules